


Waiting

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, hinted at Spock/Uhura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Amanda Grayson and Nyota Uhura wait on Vulcan during ST III
Relationships: Amanda Grayson & Nyota Uhura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



They also serve who only stand and wait, Amanda Grayson - the Lady Amanda, on her adopted homeworld, reminded herself.

Her husband, once he had realized what had happened, had taken several actions that were not quite logical. He had agreed to assist his son’s crewmates in breaking any number of Starfleet regulations, so that they could go to a forbidden sector on an almost surely hopeless mission. 

One could argue - and Sarek had argued - that he had merely provided them with information that they had used to formulate a plan. 

He had also agreed, however, to give them some concrete assistance when he agreed to give asylum to Commander Uhura in the Vulcan embassy, and here on Vulcan itself. Commander Uhura had been instrumental in getting the crew back aboard the Enterprise, but it had been necessary for her to cover a few tracks. She almost had not reached the embassy in time, Amanda knew.

Amanda had met her before, when she and Sarek traveled aboard the Enterprise to Babel for a diplomatic conference. She had not had much interaction with her, but she had found her quite intelligent. Spock had spoken of her approvingly, a fact which Amanda had noted with interest but had not relayed to her husband.

So Amanda decided perhaps she could serve Nyota Uhura while they both waited.

*** 

Nyota had been to Vulcan before, but never like this. The ambassador’s residence was quite nicely equipped, which was good, because she wasn’t allowed to set foot out of it. Starfleet was definitely not happy with the Enterprise crew right now, and she happened to be the member they might be able to get their hands on. She had known she was taking chances with her part in the plan, but it had to be done. She had wanted to be with them, among the stars, but someone had to stay behind, and she had been the logical choice. After all, they wouldn’t be opening any hailing frequencies this trip.

Early mornings and later evenings, she was able to wander the walled garden, where Terran and Vulcan plants were arranged in a logical yet aesthetically pleasing manner, to get some exercise and enjoy the warmth. The rest of the day, however, it was more prudent to stay inside. After a day or two of sleeping in, Nyota was bored. She needed something to keep her mind off what her comrades were up to, what trouble they might be getting into without her.

She had always wanted to visit the Vulcan Science Academy - some of the work that was being done there on linguistics and communications was fascinating, from articles Mr. Spock had been able to get her access to - but as that was not currently an option, she felt quite sure the ambassador had a library.

***

Amanda found her in the library, studying the collection of Vulcan instruments on display there. She had a collection of data pads on a table, as well as an older book - and was so deep in thought that she didn’t hear Amanda come in.

“We have recordings if you would like to hear them played,” Amanda offered, and Nyota spun around. “Are you familiar with Vulcan music?”

Nyota nodded. “Spock taught me a little, on the lyre. I fear I didn’t have a chance to get as good as I would have liked. I was just taking a break from studying.”

“What are you studying?” Amanda asked as she walked to the table, looking at the pads.

“Brushing up on the newest work on the Universal Translator.” Uhura sighed. “Part of me misses the days when I was working on the equipment more regularly.” Teaching students at the Academy gave her little time to study her own interests, although she had been able to improve her fluency in a few languages by chatting with students. “I really enjoyed your monograph on the limitations of the Universal Translator in diplomatic situations.”

Amanda smiled. The Universal Translator had smoothed many meetings that could have been very awkward, but there was also a value in sometimes not saying the precise translation at certain moments. “I’m pleased it helped you pass the time.”

They chatted for awhile, before Amanda had to excuse herself for a prior commitment, and Uhura dove back into the pads.

But the conversation had given Amanda an idea.

*** 

That evening, after they had eaten, Amanda asked Nyota to accompany her to the library. There, in addition to the historical instruments on display, Spock’s lyre rested on the table. It was an heirloom in its own way, handed down through Sarek’s family for generations.

She could tell instantly that Nyota knew exactly where it had come from - Spock’s personal effects having been delivered to Vulcan, of course - but she was a little surprised by the way Nyota looked as she touched it. It only lasted for a moment, but Amanda had the sudden sneaking suspicion that perhaps Nyota and her son had been more than simply fellow crewmates.

“Please feel free to play in the evenings. I believe Ambassador Sarek would enjoy it, as would I.”

“It brings back memories,” Uhura said softly as she took a seat and touched the strings. After a moment, she began to play - not a Vulcan piece, but a song that Amanda recognized, Beyond Antares. The second time, she sang along as she played, and there was that touch of emotion that made Amanda wonder how close she had been to Spock. 

“Thank you,” Nyota said finally, as she rested the lyre on her lap and wished she was beyond Antares with the rest of them.

“It is my pleasure.”

Perhaps the music would help both of them pass the time they must wait, Amanda mused.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I thought seeing these two together would be interesting. Uhura going to the embassy is drawn from Vonda McIntyre's novelization.


End file.
